totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chciałeś bitwy? Pora na wojnę!
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek specjalny 354px Chris wraz z Chefem oraz ocalałymi z Krainy Czarów, leciał nad Cukrową Doliną. Był wyraźnie zamyślony. Inni również siedzieli cicho, kompletnie zadumani. Nikt nie był odważny na tyle, aby przerwać irytującą ciszę. W końcu jednak, po kilku minutach została przełamana. Chris McLean: Pokonać Josha. Gdyby nie fakt, że zwariował i opanował praktycznie cały świat, to byłoby to bułką z masłem, ale teraz…? Chef: Przede wszystkim będzie chyba problem z ekipą. Duncan: Wydaje mi się, że z naszą czwórką za wiele nie ugrasz. Wskazał na Courtney, Bridgette oraz Trenta. Courtney: '''Ma rację… '''Trent: Ja osobiście mam dość show. Nawet nie brałbym w tym udziału. Duncan: I niby co planujesz? Wyskoczyć do opustoszałego miasta i żyć jak gdyby nigdy nic? Trent: Wolę to. Zdecydowanie. Mruknął, marszcząc brwi. Jego reakcja nieco zdziwiła Courtney i Duncana. Bridgette: Ja też odpadam. Muszę znaleźć Geoffa. Wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny. Courtney: Właściwie to dość zrozumiałe… Duncan: Więc mamy jedynie mnie, Court. Może piłkarzyna się nada? Luka: 'Weź spadaj, nie będę jakimś popychadłem. ''Mruknął. '''Duncan: Jakbyś nim nie był jako członek ekipy. Rzucił złośliwie, a Luka już miał ochotę rzucić się na niego z pięściami. W porę powstrzymała go Courtney. Courtney: '''Serio, to ostatnie czego teraz potrzebujemy. '''Luka: Ostatnie czego potrzebujemy, to świadomość, że Duncan ma zęby. Odparł. Courtney: '''Eeeh, przedszkole mentalne. '''Duncan: Dobra, chill. Mogę odpuścić. Przewrócił oczyma. Duncan: Na jakiś czas. Nagle wszyscy poczuli szarpnięcie, a Chef mocniej złapał za stery pojazdu. Zaczęło coraz mocniej trząść, wszyscy poza Chefem i Chrisem, który był wygodnie zapięty, mieli problem utrzymać równowagę. '' '''Chef:' Nie panikować, zaraz przekroczymy wymiary i będziemy na ziemi! Krzyknął, a wszyscy złapali się czego tylko mogli, by się za bardzo nie poobijać. Po chwili do środka wpadł oślepiający błysk i zapadła głucha cisza. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, mogli spokojnie otworzyć oczy, a pojazd przestał się trząść. Dotarli na Ziemię. Alicja: Uh…przyjemniej było się przenosić z wami, dziewczyny… Jęknęła obolała do Icely i Firy. Te jedynie pokiwały potakująco głową. Bridgette: Faktycznie nie jest zbyt dobrze… Odparła przerażonym tonem, wyglądając przez okno. Droga, na której się zatrzymali była cała opustoszała, a znajdujące się w oddali miasto było obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszystko było smutne i beznadziejne. Courtney: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się porywać na samotną wyprawę, by odnaleźć Geoffa? Spytała, gdy wszyscy wysiedli z pojazdu, by lepiej przyjrzeć się aktualnej rzeczywistości. Trent: '''Pójdę z nią. Jak wspomniałem, nie chcę brać udziału w show. A we dwójkę będzie raźniej i bezpieczniej. '''Duncan: Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś się przemęczył parę odcinków. Mógłbyś nawet wylecieć od razu, żaden problem. Zacisnął pięść. Duncan: Tylko może nie warto teraz zachowywać się jak panienka i uciekać, kiedy trzeba powstrzymać tego atencyjnego świra? Trent jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Trent: Podjąłem decyzję, chodź Bridgette… Bridgette przez chwilę stała w miejscu, jakby nieco się wahała. Spojrzała w stronę Courtney, lecz ta patrzyła na nią bez większych emocji. Ta obojętność sprawiła, że stała się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona. W końcu westchnęła ciężko i poszła w stronę Trenta. Bridgette: Przepraszam, ale muszę… Powiedziała cicho, rzucają wszystkim przepraszające spojrzenie. Trent złapał ją za przedramię i zniecierpliwiony pociągnął za sobą. Kiedy byli już wystarczająco daleko, pozostała ekipa zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, co teraz najlepiej zrobić. Chris McLean: Dobra, pora to ogarnąć…przede wszystkim… Icely: 'Jeśli mogę wtrącić… ''Blondynka stanęła przy prowadzącym i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Chris natychmiastowo zgubił wątek. '''Chris McLean: Jaasne… Icely: Rozmawiałam z moją siostrą na osobności i pomyślałyśmy sobie, że możemy użyczyć naszego domu jako miejsca, w którym będzie mogło się odbyć show. To wielkie zamczysko na prywatnej wyspie, więc miejsca jest bardzo dużo! Uśmiechnęła się, a Chris rozpromieniał jak nigdy. Natychmiastowo przytulił Icely, a ta zarumieniła się. Icely: Hah, ojej…nie wiem czy to wymaga aż takiej radości… Chris McLean: Życie mi ratujecie dziewczyny! Myślę, że możemy tam się wybrać od razu, aby wymyśleć tematykę sezonu. Jak to daleko stąd? Fira: 'Serio myślisz, że Ci powiemy? Ukrywamy się tam od ponad pięciu lat i ot tak mamy się wygadać?! ''Położyła ręce na swoich biodrach. '''Icely: Firo, nie mamy wyjścia. Uspokajała siostrę. Fira: Uh. Dobra. Panie Chef, masz gps w tym ustrojstwie? Chef: 'Oczywiście złociutka! Co żeś myślała?! To cudeńko ma wszystko! Włącznie z podgrzewanym sedesem! '''Fira: '''Eeee… ''Zmieszała się nieco. 'Fira: '''W takim razie chodź, panie Chef. Wprowadzę Ci dane. ''Następnie wraz z Chefem udała się do pojazdu, aby wprowadzić dane lokalizacyjne do pokładowego gpsu. 'Chris McLean: '''No, już się nie mogę doczekać. Mam już pełno pomysłów w głowie! '''Alicja: '''Tylko nie ma pan ekipy… ''Wtrąciła i tym samym na twarzy Chrisa znów pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. '''Alicja: '''W razie czego ja się na to nie piszę. Zrobię małe śledztwo i poszukam Josha z Królową. Znajdę ich słabe punkty i dowiem się jak najwięcej o jego show. Musimy wiedzieć z czym walczyć. '''Icely: Pojedynek na reality show. Oto do czego doszło w tym głupim świecie. Westchnęła podirytowana. Alicja: Przynajmniej nie jest nudno, kochana. Zupełnie jak za starych czasów w Krainie Czarów. Trąciła towarzyszkę łokciem i puściła do niej oczko. Alicja: D'obrze, w takim razie pora na mnie. Kocie, Kapeluszniku? Idziecie ze mną? ''Kot wskoczył na ręce blondynki. '''Kot: Mrau! Nasze trio znów razem! Wyszczerzył swe zęby. Alicja: 'Dokładnie! '''Luka: '''A to zdradziecki sierściuch! ''Mruknął z uśmiechem. '''Courtney: Będziesz za nim tęsknił, co? Luka: Może, nawet jeśli więcej razy mnie wkurzał niż bawił. Courtney: Aw, to nieco smutne… Luka: 'A tam, w sumie to co najważniejsze dalej tu jest… ''Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Courtney w momencie zrobiła się czerwona. '''Courtney: Uhm…dzięki. Piłkarz złapał dziewczynę za dłoń. Luka: 'Drobiazg. ''Puścił jej oczko. W międzyczasie Fira uchyliła drzwi pojazdu. 'Fira: '''Chodźcie, chodźcie! Chyba, że chcecie sterczeć na pustej autostradzie do śmierci! ''Chef, Icely i Chris oraz Luka, Courtney i Duncan wsiedli do pojazdu i zasiedli na swoich miejscach. '''Fira: A Alicja i reszta? Zapytała rozglądając się. Icely: Poszła szukać Josha, chce nam pomóc swoim małym śledztwem. Lepiej by Kot i Kapelusznik z nią zostali. Niekiedy przyda jej się możliwość teleportacji. Fira: '''Racja… '''Chef: '''To, co? Ruszamy? '''Fira: Ay, ay panie kapitanie! Rzuciła dziarsko, a Chef odpalił pojazd i ruszyli w drogę. Zamek Icely i Firy Po kilku godzinach wszyscy dotarli na miejsce. Na niewielkiej wyspie mieściło się ogromne zamczysko otoczone fosą. Było ono w stylu gotyckim. Miało strzeliste, wysokie wieże, a ściany ozdobione były ogromną ilością witraży. Całość prezentowała się niezwykle intrygująco. Każdy poza siostrami nie wierzył własnym oczom. Byli pod wielkim wrażeniem. W końcu, Chef znalazł miejsce do wylądowania na pięknym, wybrukowanym dziedzińcu. Po chwili wszyscy opuścili pojazd. Courtney: O matko…czegoś takiego nigdy nie widziałam… Powiedziała idąc dziedzińcem, dalej oglądając budowlę. Tuż za nią szedł Luka i Duncan. Duncan: To samo mówiła, jak spotkaliśmy się pewnego wieczora. Rzucił złośliwie w stronę Luki. Courtney była jednak już nieco daleko i nie słyszała tego. Luka: 'Obudzisz się pewnego dnia w oceanie. W worku. Szczelnie ku.wa zamkniętym. ''Wycedził przez zęby. Za chłopakami szedł Chef i Chris wraz z siostrami. '''Icely: No, może nowoczesny hotel to nie jest, ale niczego nam nie brakuje. Co chcemy to sobie wyczarujemy. Uśmiechnęła się do Chrisa. Fira: Włącznie z superszybkim netem, kablówką i innymi cudami. Wtrąciła czarnowłosa. Chef: No, w takim razie ułatwi nam to znacznie start w sezonie, nie Chris? Chris McLean: Zdecydowanie. Aczkolwiek czy sezon dotyczący walki o przetrwanie w apokalipsie nie byłby cudowny? R''ozmarzył się.'' Chef: A co do waszych czarów, panienki. Jesteście dwie, Królowa jedna. Nie umiecie jej pokonać? Icely: 'Cóż… ''Zaczęła, ale Fira ponownie weszła jej w słowo. 'Fira: '''Wiesz, panie dziadek… ''Chef zmarszczył brwi. '''Fira: …gdyby nam nie zwiała z Krainy Czarów byłoby prościej. Tutaj nie ma za bardzo szans. Cały świat jest pod wpływem jej magii. Jedynym rozwiązaniem byłoby się znów spotkać i zamknąć jej duszę ponownie w szklanej kuli. Tylko tym razem Icely… Zerknęła podirytowana na siostrę. Fira: …dasz mi ją rozwalić młotkiem. Icely przewróciła jedynie oczyma niewzruszona. Salon Główny Siostry zaprowadziły swoich gości do ogromnego salonu. Był on w odcieniach czerni i bieli. Na środku pomieszczenia leżał sporych rozmiarów puszysty, miękki dywan, a na nim spoczywały eleganckie fotele oraz kanapy. Na jednej ze ścian znajdował się także kominek, w którym płonął żywo ogień. Mimo, że w zamku mieszkały jedynie siostry, to zdawać się mogło, że ogromna budowla mieści w sobie co najmniej kilkunastu innych mieszkańców. Icely: Czujcie się jak u siebie, proszę uprzejmie… Wskazała gościom miejsca. Fira bez żadnych skrupułów wskoczyła na swój ulubiony fotel. Icely: Uh, Fira… Mruknęła podirytowana. Fira: ''' No co…? '''Icely: Może zaproponujemy gościom coś do picia? Chef: ''' Dziękuję, ale jeśli to ma być nasz nowy dom to chcę zobaczyć kuchnię! '''Icely: O, no tak. Wszak to twoje królestwo. Dobrze, Chefie. Proszę, pozwól za mną. Skinęła głową i zniknęła wraz z Chefem. Chris McLean : Dobra…koncept niemalże już wpadł mi do głowy na starcie, jest to aktualnie sprawa totalnie drugorzędna. Fira : Hm, więc ilu ludu potrzebujemy? Chris McLean: Courtney, Duncan…nie ukrywam, że chciałbym byście wzięli udział w kolejnym sezonie nowego cyklu. Courtney: Ah, kolejnych cierpień ciąg dalszy. Westchnęła, jednak uśmiechnęła się do Chrisa. Duncan: No nie wiem, nie wiem… Courtney: No weź, Chris. Gdybym nie chciała pomóc, to wzięłabym Duncana i poszlibyśmy w długą jak Trent z Bridgette. Duncan: Widzisz, piłkarzyna?! Wyszczerzył się. Luka: Ryj. Mruknął i rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie. Courtney: Eeeh…mniejsza. Chris McLean: Luka, Ciebie wolałbym dalej widzieć w ekipie. Luka: Spoko. Odparł krótko z obojętnością w głosie. Courtney nieco się zamyśliła. Chris McLean: Super. Oczywiście nasze gospodynie też będę prosił o pomoc. W końcu kompletnie nie znam planu tego zamczyska. Fira: 'Spoko, spoko na czilku. ''Odparła zadowolona. '''Chris McLean: Powiedz mi tylko Firo, ile osób tu możecie pomieścić? Fira: W ch…ekhm. Nie no. Powiedz po prostu ile osób ma być w show a ja Ci odpowiem czy są na to szanse. Będzie prościej. Chris McLean: Myślę o 15 osobach. Chcę, aby były trzy małe drużyny. Fira: Hmm…mamy kompleks sypialni na ostatnim piętrze, na środkowym piętrze oraz bliżej podziemi…więc… Chris McLean: GENIALNIE! Właśnie idealnie mi to pasuje! Fira: 'Okaay… Więc jak wspomniałam, noclegi bez problemu się znajdą. Na 15 uczestników, ciebie, Chefa i Lukę to miejsce mamy na bank. Jeszcze pewnie parę pokoi by się znalazło do zagospodarowania. O''dparła, a Chris ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej. '''Chris McLean: No, na całe szczęście wszystko się układa. Teraz tylko pozostaje rozpisać plany sezonu. Courtney, Luka, Duncan. Sorka ziomy, ale wolałbym byście stąd poszli. Nie chcę byście mieli łatwiej. Luka: '''Ale ja mam być w ekipie… '''Chris McLean: Nieistotne, nieistotne. Idź! Luka przewrócił oczyma. Courtney: '''W sumie jest już nieco późno…chętnie bym poszła spać. '''Icely: Zaraz wam pokażę tymczasowe pokoje przez rozpoczęciem show! Oznajmiła po tym jak wróciła z Chefem do salonu. Sypialnia Courtney Courtney otrzymała własny pokój, który jak z resztą wszystko w tym zamku, był ogromny i elegancki. Mogła poczuć się jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Oczywiście jej ubrania przepadły, więc siostry wspólnymi siłami wyczarowały jej nową garderobę. Podobnie było z chłopakami oraz prowadzącymi. Courtney siedziała właśnie przy toaletce, gdzie czesała swoje długie włosy. Od czasów trzeciego sezonu ich nie ścinała i musiała przyznać, że wolała siebie w obecnej fryzurze. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Courtney: Otwarte. Rzuciła machinalnie, choć dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że jest tylko w cienkiej koszulce nocnej. Oczywiście jej garderobę do spania „zaprojektowała” Fira, która stwierdziła, że powinna być bardziej seksowna. Luka: Heej…można…? Spytał wchodząc nieśmiało do sypialni. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Courtney, to zaniemówił. Często miał problem by jakoś normalnie z nią pogadać, a co dopiero gdy praktycznie nic na sobie nie miała. Dziewczynie także nie było łatw''o. '''Courtney': Tak, uhm…wybacz, że w takim stanie. Luka; Nie, spoko! Nie mam nic przeciwko. Uśmiechnął się, choć domyślił się, że po takim tekście mógłby zostać potraktowany jak zboczeniec. Courtney: '''Nie szykujesz się do spania…? '''Luka: Jestem typem, który dość późno chodzi spać. Puścił do niej oczko. Courtney: Ah, rozumiem. Ja jednak jestem już trochę wykończona… Odparła przysiadając na swoim łóżku. Poklepała wolne miejsce obok siebie. Courtney: …ale na pogawędkę z Tobą zawsze znajdę czas. Uśmiechnęła się. Luka dalej nieco nieśmiały, ale usiadł przy dziewczynie. Luka: Wiesz co…chciałem o czymś pogadać. Courtney: Tak? Luka: Chodzi o Duncana… Zaczął niepewnie. Courtney westchnęła. Courtney: 'Posłuchaj, męczy mnie już to trochę… Wasza relacja. Wiem, że tyczy się też mnie, ale jednak mam jej już trochę dość. Z''amilkł. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. '''Luka: Okej, więc nie ma tematu. Courtney: Jak już zacząłeś, to skończ proszę. Luka: 'Ehh… ''Wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz albo nigdy. '''Luka: '''Przespałaś się z nim w tamtym sezonie? '''Courtney: C-co…? Luka: Pytam czy się z nim przespałaś. Courtney: Wyjdź. Odparła chłodno. Courtney: Powiedziałam Ci, mam już tego dość! Wyjdź stąd! Krzyknęła, a Luka wściekły wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Courtney podeszła do drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Następnie przysiadła pod nimi i zaczęła płakać. Luka z kolei szedł ciemnym korytarzem do swojego pokoju po drodze strącając jakąś wazę, która rozbiła się na małe części. W cieniu, niedaleko pokoju Courtney stał uśmiechnięty pod nosem Duncan. Duncan: Zabawa się zaczyna, piłkarzyku. Mruknął pod nosem dumny z siebie. Salon Główny Icely wraz z Chrisem ciężko pracowała nad opisem show, natomiast Fira zajadała się chipsami i oglądała sobie w telewizji swój ulubiony serial. Fira: 'Na miejscu tej laski to bym mu do tej wanny podłączoną suszarkę wrzuciła. ''Mruknęła zażenowana serialem. '''Icely: Uhm? A co oglądasz? Fira: „Dlaczego ja?” Czaicie, że jakiś pseudostalker wlazł do wanny tej babki co się w niej bujnął i kuźwa powitał ją z szampanem? Zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Fira: A skoro o zboczonych i starych dziwakach mowa. Gdzie Chef? Zaczęła się rozglądać. Icely: Coś tam sobie pichci w naszej kuchni. Jest nią wysoce zafascynowany i chyba będzie gotował dla uczestników. Ba, nawet się nie zdziwię jak będzie chciał tam dzisiaj spać. Zachichotała. Chris McLean: A niech ma. W Krainie Czarów nie miał wypasionej kuchni. Machnął ręką. Icely: Dobrze, Chris. Wszystko mamy ustalone, pora chyba zebrać nareszcie naszą ekipę, prawda? Chris McLean: 'Ta, jak udało mi się ustalić moi kochani prawnicy jak zawsze nie zawodzą i siedząc w bunkrze przeciwpancernym pracują w pocie czoła, by dostarczyć mi wszelkie potrzebne informacje i nowe kontrakty. ''Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. '''Icely: Super, w takim razie kiedy ruszamy po naszą ekipę? Chris McLean: W sumie, bierzemy autobus Chefa i lecimy! Icely: 'Oh, już teraz? ''Spytała zaskoczona. '''Chris McLean: Czas leci, maleńka! Icely: 'Dobrze, więc może pójdę po Chefa… '''Chris McLea'n: Nie, nie, nie. Damy radę sami. Twoja siostra niech go pilnuje. Lepiej by ten zamek stał jak stoi. Odparł kierując spojrzenie w stronę Firy. Ta jedynie zasalutowała. '''Icely: W porządku, a więc jestem gotowa do podróży! Oznajmiła dziarskim tonem. Chris McLean: Powinniśmy wrócić rano, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z moimi myślami. Icely: No to w drogę! Sypialnia chłopaków Jak na złość, Icely i Fira postanowiły, że Luka i Duncan zajmą jedną wspólną sypialnię. Cóż, pocieszający był chociaż fakt, że znajdowały się tam dwa łóżka i całkiem duży parawan, który nieco dzielił powierzchnię pomieszczenia. Luka dalej był wściekły. Trzymał w rękach niewielką kauczukową piłkę, którą sobie podrzucał. W międzyczasie do sypialni wszedł jego współlokator. Duncan: Idzie się pogubić w tym durnym zamku. Mruknął oczywiście kłamiąc. Bardzo dobrze wiedział jak się odnaleźć. A w szczególności jak dojść do pokoju Courtney. Luka: Niestety. Odparł chłodno. Duncan: Niestety? Serio? Żadnej riposty? Udał zaskoczonego i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Luka : Weź spieprzaj, nie mam nastroju. Duncan: ''' W sumie zawsze mi się wydawało, że jesteś ciągle nabuzowany. '''Luka : No widzisz, jednak masz nowość. Super, zajebiście. A teraz idź na swoją połowę i daj mi spokój. Mruknął wściekły. Duncan: Coś widzę nie poszło Ci z osobą o której myślę. Luk a: P owiedziałem coś. Duncan: Jak tam sobie chcesz. Wzruszył ramionami, a Luka podniósł się z łóżka. Luka: Muszę się przejść. Duncan: '''Znowu? '''Luka: Ta, ale nie tam gdzie byłem przed chwilą. Oznajmił, a Duncan jeszcze bardziej ucieszył się w środku. Duncan: Spoko, to w razie czego dobranoc. Luka: 'Jak dla kogo. ''Rzucił sucho i wyszedł z pokoju. '''Duncan: Boże, jaka ta zemsta jest słodka. Zaśmiał się, padając na swoje łóżko. Jadalnia Zamkowa jadalnia główna, która umieszczona była niedaleko salonu nie należała tego dnia to zbyt gwarnych miejsc. Wszyscy poza Chefem i Firą siedzieli w grobowym nastroju. Courtney z opuchniętymi oczami, co jakiś czas brała kęs naleśników. Luka co chwilę zerkał dyskretnie na dziewczynę, jednak był wściekły. Prawie nie ruszył jedzenia. Duncan natomiast jadł normalnie, choć nie chciał dawać po sobie znać, że jest szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Fira: No, ciekawa jestem za ile wrócą. Chef: ''' Wiesz co, nie obraź się złociutka, ale sądzę, że może się to przedłużyć. '''Fira : Uhm? Niby dlaczego tak uważasz? Chef: Mam jakieś śmieszne wrażenie, że Chris ma kryzys wieku średniego. I chyba Twoja siostrzyczka mu przypadła do gustu. Fira zaśmiała się. Fira: ' O raju, moja siostra i McLean! Hahaaha. Beka z deczka. '''Chef: ' No ja tam nie wiem, ale mi z lekka to idzie pod pedofilię… Chris ma już blisko 35 na karku. A wy ile? 19? 20? 21? 'Fira: ' 469 za dwa tygodnie tak dokładnie. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem poza Chefem. '''Che f: Że co… Fira: No jesteśmy z Krainy Czarów, heloł? Wyglądamy jak ludzie, ale z Icely nimi nie jesteśmy. Zaśmiała się. Chef: Okej, więc nie było tematu. Nic już nie mówię. Courtney: 'Pozazdrościć, że się tak ładnie trzymacie. ''Odparła uśmiechnięta. Dalej było jej nieco ciężko, jednak postanowiła zająć myśli czymś innym. '''Fira: Jak się dba, to się ma. Hah! Ani jednej zmarszczki. Pogładziła swoją twarz. Fira: 'W ogóle to chyba coś słyszę… ''Mruknęła po chwili. Tak, autobus Chefa z uczestnikami drugiego sezonu wylądował właśnie na dziedzińcu. '''Fira: Przylecieli! Super! Chef: 'Jak zobaczę chociaż jedną ryskę na moim pojeździe, to przysięgam, że Chris straci zęby! ''Trzasnął pięścią w stół. '''Duncan: No, jestem cholernie ciekaw kogo ściągnęli. Luka: 'Zapewne uczestników do show. ''Mruknął ironicznie. '''Duncan: Co Ty nie powiesz, piłkarzyno. Założył ręce. Po chwili do jadalni przyszła Icely cała w skowronkach. Icely: Witajcie kochani! Zapraszam was wszystkich do salonu! Nasz kochany prowadzący przedstawi nam skład uczestników nowego sezonu! Powiedziała podekscytowana. Fira: 'O proszę! Szopkę czas zacząć! ''Zadowolona wstała od stołu i poszła do salonu. To samo zrobił także Chef oraz pozostała trójka. ''Salon Główny'' W salonie jednak stał sam Chris, ubrany w elegancki garniak. Sam? Właściwie nie do końca, bo ściągnął ekipę telewizyjną, a inny facet montował na kominku małą kamerkę. '''Chef: Oho. I po prywatności. Zaśmiał się Chef. Fira: 'A no tak…mamy pierwsze minusy naszej szopki. ''Wskoczyła na fotel. '''Chris McLean: Spokojnie, musimy jakoś zacząć. Siadajcie wszyscy! Zaraz będę zapowiadał naszych uczestników. Aż nie wiecie jakie perełki udało nam się znaleźć w pokrytej apokalipsą Kanadzie. Przed jedną z kamer ustawił się członek ekipy z tradycyjnym do filmowania „klapsem”. Członek ekipy: ŚWIATŁA…KAMERA…AKCJA!!! Chris McLean: 'Yo! Z tej strony wasz kochany prowadzący! Chris McLean! Jak widzicie po sukcesie mojego pierwszego sezonu postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i stworzyć z tego cykl! Miejsce, w którym się znajdujemy to ogromne zamczysko. Jego lokalizacja jest bliżej nieznana. Co nas czeka? Jakie emocjonujące przygody czekają naszą starą ekipę? Jeśli się nie mylę, to wszyscy uczestnicy są już na miejscach i czekają na to, aby pokazać się znów przed kamerami! Pierwsi z nich tuż po ocaleniu z iście emocjonującego finału to Duncan i Courtney! Czy ponownie znajdą się w finale? A może zostaną wykopani jako pierwsi? ''Kamera pokazała Courtney i Duncana, którzy nieco zdezorientowani tylko do niej pomachali. '''Chris McLean: Dobrze, mamy więc już dwójkę osób. Pora poznać pozostałą pechową, hahahah, trzynastkę. Pierwszą osobą jaką tutaj zaproszę jest…LeShawna! Leshawna wchodzi do salonu i przybija piątkę z Chrisem. Leshawna: '''Siemanko cukiereczku! Hej Court, hej Duncy! Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli! Chętnie wezmę znów udział w show! Trzeba skopać dupala Joshowi! ''Oznajmiła kładąc ręce na biodrach. '' '''Leshawna: Nie ma to tamto! Pokiwała głową. Chris McLean: Dzięki za wsparcie! Powiedz, co teraz robisz w ogóle? Leshawna: Zainwestowałam w biznes i mam szkołę tańca! Znacie w końcu moje kocie ruchy, nie? Zaśmiała się i usiadła obok Courtney. Leshawna: Gratki mała z racji wygranej. Widziałam, że jesteś już mniejszą suczą i dasz się tolerować. Courtney: 'Uhm…dziękuję… ''Odparła nieco zaskoczona. '''Leshawna: Stara, dobra Court, haha! Chris McLean: Kolejnymi osobami, które pojawią się w naszym show są gołąbeczki z ostatniego sezonu. Niby nie są razem, ale wszyscy widzimy że się do siebie kleją! Panie i panowie oto Dawn i Noah! Dawn i Noah weszli do salonu nieco zakłopotani. Dawn: Witajcie! Noah: Za jakie grzechy się zgodziłem… Mruknął. Dawn: 'A masz coś lepszego do roboty? Przynajmniej mamy dach nad głową! ''Oznajmiła zakładając ręce. '''Noah: Eeeh. Niech będzie…Oby tylko byli normalni ludzie w tym sezonie. Usiedli obok Duncana na kanapie. Chris McLean: 'Pojawi się także nowa twarz w sezonie. Była w starej ekipie, jednak ostatnio nie było dla niej miejsca. Kochani, powitajcie cieplutko Evę! ''Eva wpadła do salonu robiąc wejście smoka. '''Eva: Siema. Rzuciła oschle i od razu udała się w stonę kanapy, zasiadając koło Leshawny. Kątem oka dostrzegła Lukę. Eva: Cześć Luka! Jestem Twoją fanką! Nareszcie facet z jajami. Pomachała do piłkarza. Ten zaskoczony i zażenowany zarazem odmachał Evie. Leshawna: 'U-la-la. No nasz przystojniaczek będzie miał wesoło. ''Zaśmiała się pod nosem. '''Chris McLean: A skoro przed chwilą była mowa o gołąbeczkach, to mamy kolejną parę. Znaczy z tego co udało mi się ustalić, to aktualnie jedyne co ich teraz łączy to wspólna przeszłość i na szczęście nie alimenty, bo test wyszedł negatywny, hahaha. Oto Heather i Alejandro! Heather: Darowałbyś sobie Chris ten tekst o teście. Mruknęła oburzona. Alejandro: Boże, znów ona… Heather: Wiesz co? Sama nie jestem zachwycona. Oznajmiła niezadowolona i usiadła obok Evy. Alejandro natomiast usiadł przy Noahu i Dawn. Chris McLean: Słodko. Może nareszcie ktoś zginie w tym show. Ucieszył się jak małe dziecko. Chris McLean: Propo! Ciekaw jestem relacji pomiędzy naszym Don Juanem a sojusznikiem, którego ostatnio zrobił w takiego balona, że nawet Pamela Anderson takich nie ma. Scott, witaj znów! Scott: N'ie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji. ''Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na Alejandro. '''Heather: Chętnie pomogę! Podniosła rękę niczym ochotnik. Duncan: Zapowiada się ciekawy sezon. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Scott: Świetnie, pomoc się przyda. Mam zaplanowaną masę atrakcji. Mruknął, siadając obok Heather. Chris McLean: Jak dobrze widzieć, że ekipa się kocha. Powitajcie teraz kolejną nową twarz w sezonie i być może kolejną, która będzie chciała udupić Alejandro, także hura! Jose, witaj! Jose wszedł do salonu z uśmiechem na ustach. Courtney: 'O proszę… '''Leshawna : '''Niczego sobie braciszek… ''Zaczęła się wachlować dłonią. '''Heather: Może ma więcej mózgu od Alejandro. Rzuciła obrażona. Jose : 'Oj na pewno, seniorita. ''Puścił oczko do Heather i usiadł niedaleko niej. 'Alejandro : '''To najwięk szy manipulant jakiego znam. ''Przewrócił oczyma. '''Noah: Pozazdrościć rodziny. Odparł znudzony, a Dawn trąciła go łokciem. Dawn: Nie bądź niegrzeczny… Noah: Przynajmniej póki co jest jakoś znośnie… Chris McLean: A teraz ponownie wracamy do castu z tamtego sezonu, mianowicie… Niczym torpeda, do pokoju wpadł Lightning. Lightning: 'Sha-booom! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego niezadowoleni. '''Noah: '''O ja je*ę…Tylko nie zaś on… '''Alejandro: Ku*wa… Strzelił facepalma. Dawn: O Boziu… Jęknęła smutno. Heather : …walić Alejandro, ja już chcę odpaść! Courtney: ' Świetnie… ''Westchnnęła zrezygnowana. '''Duncan: Ale będzie beka, hahahaha. Zaczął się śmiać. Chris McLean: ' Nooo takich reakcji się nie spodziewałem. ''Odparł pozytywnie zaskoczony. '''Lightning: Cześć kumple! Usiadł przy Jose. Ch ris McLean: C óż, powoli zbliżamy się do końca! Mamy dwie nowe twarze oraz osobę, która była z nami w Krainie Czarów! Powitajcie zatem już od razu całą trójeczkę! Brick, Jo, Gwen, zapraszam do nas! Brick: Brick melduje się na rozkaz! Zasalutował. Jo: 'Siemka ludzie… ''Mruknęła nieco nieprzekonana. Gwen nie powiedziała nic, jedynie pomachała. '''Leshawna: Gwen, laska! Cześć kochana! Eva widząc Jo, zmarszczyła wściekle brwi. Eva: A na co nam ten babochłop? Jo: Co proszę?! Odszczekaj to ty klocu! Eva: Morda, feministko. Chris McLean: Ehm…przydałoby się wsparcie, heh… Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Brick: Witaj generale Chris! Zasalutował. Gwen: Już się doczekać nie mogę tej szalonej jazdy… Mruknęła ironicznie, siadając sobie między Leshawną a Courtney. Chris McLean: Witajcie, witajcie. Siądźcie sobie na miejscu. No, możemy przejść do… ???: Ej, a ja?! Chris McLean: 'Uhm?! ''Rozejrzał się. Do salonu wszedł Cody. 'Chris McLean: '''Ops. Sorka. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chris McLean: ' Cody także będzie uczestnikiem sezonu! Sorki, ziom. Przywykłem, że zazwyczaj było parzyście. Przybił z nim żółwika. 'Cody: ' Spoko, jakoś przeżyję. '''Chris McLean: Powiedz, co teraz robisz? Cody: ''' Tkwię w związku małżeńskim wbrew mej woli. '''Duncan : O kurna, Sierra jednak naprawdę go dopadła… Cody westchnął zrezygnowany. Cody : No…niestety. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Chris McLean: ' Aw stary. To życzę Ci nawet finału, byle byś tylko nie wracał pod pantofla. '''Cody: ' Jakby to było takie proste. '''Ch ris McLean: No cóż… pozostaje współczuć. Zaśmiał się, aż łza poleciała z jego oczu. Zdołowany Cody usiadł obok Bricka. Chris McLean: Dobra, kochani! A więc poznaliście już naszą ekipę. Czternastu uczestników będzie walczyć ze sobą w nowym sezonie mojego autorstwa. Jak sobie poradzą? Jakie relacje będą ich łączyć? Pojawią się miłości, przyjaźnie? A może pojawią się pierwsze ofiary śmiertelne? Heather: Oh, z rozkoszą! Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i wyszczerzyła ząbki. Chris McLean: Także jak widać zapowiada się iście ekscytujący sezon! Ale nie będę całkowicie sam, o nie! Zaprosił do siebie Icely i Firę, aby do niego podeszły. Chris McLean: Będą ze mną dwie przeurocze asystentki. Poznajcie Icely oraz Firę! Icely: 'Witajcie, drodzy widzowie! '''Fira: '''Siemanko porażkowe świry! ''Pomachały do kamery. '''Chris McLean: Ponadto towarzyszyć będzie nam także nasz kochany Chef, który będzie odpowiedzialny za zaopatrzenie w dziedzinie gastronomicznej! Chef podszedł do kamery i pomachał mając przy tym kamienną twarz. Chef: Będą rzygać, obiecuję. Tak mi dopomóż Matko Bosko Częstochosko. Położył dłoń na sercu. Gwen: O raju… Mruknęła pod nosem. Courtney: Będzie… 'Courtney & Gwen: '„Czadowo” Spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone i uśmiechnęły się lekko do siebie. 'Chris McLean: '''Także tak czy inaczej niedługo oglądajcie. Pierwszy odcinek tuż tuż. Nie przegapcie początku nowego sezonu. A mianowicie… TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: BOGOWIE KONTRA ŚMIERTELNICY!!! Już niedługo na CXL TV!!! Buziaczki, Josh. ''Wysłał całuska do kamery i zaśmiał się. <Ściemnienie> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki